Things change but people stay the same
by Fiee23
Summary: 5 years after Bart Bass death, everyone is being reunited at Rufus wedding to Lilly.... C/B, N/V, J/E, S/D, L/R, E/C rated T, might change to M...
1. Chapter 1

**Serena left**

-_to Italy._

**Nate married**

_-Vanessa_

**Dan wrote a book**

_-about Serena_

**Erik realized he wasn't gay**

_-and married Jenny._

**Rufus found his and lillys son**

_-and is engaged to Lilly_

**Chuck has a son**

_-named Simon Tibastian James Bass_

**&**

**Blair has a daughter**

_-named Kate Cecilia Rose Bass-Waldorf_

**Things changed**

**Years passed**

**But now they will all be reunited at the wedding of Rufus Humphrey and Lilly Van der Woodsen**


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

_A/N: Hey guys. Hope you had an awesome new Years Eve. I did and i just woke up and relized that i had made a big mistake, I have uploaded this dokument in the wrong story, this is chapter 1 of "Things change but people stay the same". Hope it makes sense now and for the story "People have fallen inlove before" i hope to upload the first chapter today. Sorry for the mistake. Read and Review._

"I do" Lilly van der Woodsen answered simply.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Rufus you may kiss the bride." The priest said and smiled.

And as simple as that, Lilly and Rufus had gotten married, they leaned in slowly and seconds later everything went silent as Rufus kissed Lilly, his love and now his wife.

It had been, 5 years since Bart had died and everything had changed. Lilly and Rufus had found their son, a boy named Matthew and he had been very pleased to meet his parents at last. He had brought them closer together and now here they were, as man and wife.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. Everything had fallen in to place, the puzzle was finally right and they could be together, just as it was meant.

Lilly looked over the many rows of benches in the church that had been decorated with white lilies and roses. The church was filled to the edge with people. Serena had returned from Italy to be here, Erik and Jenny had come from Beverly Hills, Nate and Vanessa had come all the way from Paris, Chuck from L.A and Dan had left his book tour just to be here. Blair was here as well, but as the only one she had chosen to stay in New York. She was sitting beside Serena at the first row, her little daughter Kate, mostly known as Rose sat between her and Serena.

Lilly couldn't help but think how so much had changed in the past 5 years.

However her thought on life were interrupted when Rufus pulled her hand to his and started moving forward down the aisle. Everyone stood up and smiled at them. Rufus and Lilly was outside the church in no time and entered the limo chuck had given them, this would take them to the park were they had to take pictures and then they would come to the Palace where Chuck had offered they could hold the Party.

After he had gotten his son, because the mother who was a careless fuck for chuck, didn't want anything to do with Simon, Chuck had softened. He had apologized to Lilly and now she was almost like a mother to him. He wasn't afraid of love anymore but he had learned to live with the fact that his true love had gotten over him.

**Inside the church:**

Blair looked to her side, there stood her almost 5 year old little girl, she was dressed in Versace and she looked absolutely adorable. She resembled Blair so much but she had the soul of her dad. The man Blair loved with all her heart and soul and had never gotten on. Hell she hadn't seen him in 5 years. Until today that was. Beside her daughter, stood Serena, looking better than ever. Even though her hair had gotten damaged by the Italian sun and her normal beautiful white tent had gotten almost gold, but it fit her and made her look older. Beside Serena sat Vanessa and Nate. They now lived in Paris for some reason that I had never really gotten clear. They had married 2 years ago and under Vanessa beautiful Oscar De LA Renta you could see her 3 months pregnant belly was forming slightly. She seemed to be glowing and Nate did too, it had always been clear that Nate wonted to be a dad, and in 6 months his dream would come true.

Blair dared herself to look over to the row on the left side of the Church. She had throughout the whole ceremony sneaked a glance over, because there he sat. The love of her life. There sat Chuck Bass.

However he wasn't alone, beside him sat a beautiful little version of Chuck. An almost perfect miniature figure of Chuck. He seemed to be maybe 4 years old or something and it hurt Blair to know that Chuck had moved on, when she hadn't even been able to go on a single date for 5 years…

Beside Chuck and his son Dan sat, he looked better than ever, happier it seemed. He looked over at where Blair sat, but she knew he wasn't looking at her, she had read his book and knew as soon as she finished that he had written about her best friend. Beside Dan, Jenny and Erik sat, they seemed to glow. And looking down Jenny Blair knew exactly why, she was very much pregnant, her huge tummy looked as if it could exploded any minute.

"Mommy, who's that man?" Kate asked, her big brown eyes staring up at her mother. She was pointing to Chuck, Blair took a deep breath, what was she supposed to say, that your daddy but he left?. Not really.

She looked at Serena desperate for help. Serena smiled and turned to Kate.

"That my brother, Chuck" Serena said and smiled at Kate.

Kate fell silent, the look on her face that meant she was thinking hardly. "He looks familiar" she said.

"Well maybe that's because I have pictures of him at home." Serena tried to save it.

"Hmm, can we go say hello to him?" she asked

"Um well sure Kate" Serena said and took her hand.

"I'm going to stay here and chat up with Vanessa!" Blair said and went over to Vanessa

Serena and Kate moved over to the other bench, Chuck stood up.

"Serena, always lovely to see you" he said and kissed her cheek

"Same to you Chuck!" she said and smiled, it really was good to see him

"And who is this, she doesn't look like you at all" Chuck spoke and referred to Kate.

"Hello, I'm _Kate Cecilia Rose Bass-Waldorf, but since_ your Auntie Serena's bother you can call med Rose" Kate spoke and smiled and Chuck.

Chuck expression was puzzled; he looked at Serena confused,

"Did she say Bass-Waldorf?" he asked.

Serena simply smiled. "She sure did"

"And why would she be named that?"" Chuck asked confused

"Curse she's your daughter!" Serena said and laughed on the inside as the chock was written all over Chucks face.

"But that's impossible" he said, clearly in chock.

"No its not, she's almost 5 years" Serena said.

"Ohh" was the only thing Chuck could get out.

"Will you excuse me, I need to talk to Blair" he said and walked past Serena and his daughter.

He walked the short distance, his legs feeling heavy, his mind filled with questions.

"Blair can we talk?" he asked as he stood in front of where she was sitting, chatting away with Nate and Vanessa. She looked up on me. She looked so beautiful.

She smiled slightly, "Sure, why don't we go outside?" she said and stood up. We then walked towards the entrance of the church, her gold Jimmy Choos clicking with each step she took. A few minutes later we stood in front of the church.

"So what can I do for you Chuck?" she asked and crossed her arms, the strapless, knee-length dress didn't do much good as the August wind hit her. Her brown curls blew slightly in the wind, Chuck smiled, he had missed her so much.

"I would like an explanation as to why your daughter is named Bass!" he said.

"I wanted her to know her roots, have her dad's surname." Blair said

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked and looked her in the eyes.

"You were nowhere to be found." She said and looked sad, "I looked for you for months but you were gone"

"I went to Hong Kong, " He said.

"It doesn't matter now, Kate is okay without a dad and you clearly moved on" She said, tears in her eyes

"Blair it does, I want to be there for her" He said and she looked at him confused

"What won't your girlfriend say?" she asked. Now Chuck understood, she thought he had moved on, but he could never move on, Blair was love. His love.

"Blair I don't have a girlfriend, Simons mother didn't want anything to do with him, so he's all mine" He said and Blair was surprised by the amount of love his eyes showed.

"Oh, well we better get inside, we need to get a move on, the party will start soon." Blair said and walked inside the church.

**a/n: okay so this it is, the first chapter. Im so happy, I logged onto my hotmail and there were 32 mails from fanfiction with reviews and favorites story and such. Im so happy, thanks to everyone who had reviewed. This chapter is short but I was just inspired in the moment. Hope you like it and it explains how the situation is. The next chapter is taking place at the palace at the party. And it will hopefully be out tomorrow. Read and review. Happy new year (Again :P)**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy's girl?

Serena looked around the palace. It was filled with people, talking, drinking and laughing. Love songs were quietly played and there were few people swaying to the music. It had been 4 hours since her mother had married Rufus, 4 hours since her mother had become a Humphrey.

The thought still seemed weird to her, her mother being part of Dan's family. She had always believed that if anyone would be part of that family, it should be her. However her and Dan hadn't spoken for years and now, even being in the same room they hadn't spoken one word to each other.

Serena looked around, he was standing near her, beside Vanessa, and they seemed to be in their own little world. Serena sighed; she knew she would never love someone like she loved Dan. She had realized this on the holiday in Buenos Aires with Aaron 5 years ago. She had tried, so hard. But she couldn't get him out of her head. She kept finding flaws on Aaron because she was comparing him to Dan. In the end it had gotten too much for Aaron to handle and he had called it off. So Serena had left for Italy. She had bought a house in Rome, and was now working as a model for various labels. There had been plenty of guys, none of them ever meant anything, and none of them ever stood a chance against Dan.

She loved him with all her heart and soul.

In another part of the room, Chuck was standing chatting up with Nate. It had been 5 years since their last encounter and Chuck had found that he had actually missed having Nate around. Now finally together they got to chat up on everything that had happened.

"So what happened after I left, with you and Vanessa?" Chuck asked curios.

Nate smiled, he loved talking about Vanessa. She really made him happier than he'd ever been and he loved and thanked god for every day he got to spend with her.

He told Chuck everything. Just after Bart's funeral, Nate had asked Vanessa to go to Venice with him. It had been perfect and they had agreed to from now on be girlfriend and boyfriend and ever since then they had been. Then 2 years ago Nate had brought Vanessa back to Venice and then on a Sunday morning at sunset, he proposed to her, right on the bridge. She had said yes the instant he had asked the question and half a year later she could call herself, Vanessa Archibald. And now she was expecting their first child. Nate had been overwhelmed by it when she told him. They had just been eating breakfast and then she looked up at him and said "Nate, Im pregnant". Nate had jumped up and down in excitement and kissed her, her tummy and her again. It had been one of the best mornings in his life.

Chuck smiled when Nate finished his story.

"How about you man. You have a son!" Nate smiled at Chuck

Chuck smiled just at the thought of Simon. "yea, you know I think he might be the best thing that ever happened to me!" Chuck said meaningful, "he made me realize the love isn't stupid, he made me stop drinking and he completed me." Chuck said meaning every word.

"What about his mother?" asked Nate

"She was one of many girls, unfortunately, she got pregnant. I said I didn't want anything to do with it and that it could be anyone's. However when she showed up at my doorstep holding Simon I knew he was my son, she said she didn't want him and asked me if I wanted him and looking into his eyes I knew I had to keep him. And look at me now. I love him more than anything and I would die for him!" Chuck said.

Nate was chocked, Chuck had changed. Nate had believed that people like Chuck weren't able to change but he had been wrong. So very wrong. Chuck was now a loving father for Simon. Something he could be proud of.

"Daddy!" screamed the little brown haired boy and threw himself at Chuck. Chuck smiled, his eyes shining with love.

"What up Simon?" Chuck asked as he lifted up his son that wrapped his small legs around chucks waist.

"I'm bored, I wonna go home!" the little boy said. His father smiled.

"I'm sorry Simon but we can't go home now. Not yet." Chuck said.

"But there is no one to play with Daddy, "the little boy said almost in tears.

"Simon are you a little tired?" Chuck asked concerned.

"I think I might be daddy" the little boy said stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes

"Okay let's try to find you a quiet room then" Chuck said and started walking towards his old bedroom.

He opened the door and went inside and shut the door close with his foot. He went over to his bed and pulled down the covers, placed Simon on the bed and tugged him in. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and smiled and Simon.

"I Love You" he said and smiled at how easily it came out now.

He stood up and looked down at his sleeping son and then left the room.

Once inside the huge rooms again, the loudness of the talking overwhelmed him. He looked around; there she was, standing holding a glass of champagne while talking to Erik. She laughed a bit. Chuck presumed Erik had told one of his lame ass jokes. However seeing her laugh brought a smile upon his face, she looked like an angel. He looked around and saw her, the miniature mixture of him and Blair. She was wrapped around her grandfather's waist and was playing with the small curls Blair's father had hanging from his head. She laughed and looked exactly like her mother. Chuck smiled.

At the other side of the room, Jenny and Vanessa were talking baby talk. Something that today only interested the two of them. Beside them stood Blair and Erik in deep conversation. Until they were interrupted by no other than Chuck Bass.

"Chuck it's so good to see you" Erik said as him and Chuck hugged.

Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said 5 years ago!" he said and smiled at Erik.

Erik smiled back at him. "Don't be, it's all forgotten by now!" he said and patted his shoulder.

"Anyway I'm going to move over to Jenny, she seems to need to sit down" He said and laughed as he left over to Jenny.

That left Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

"You look really beautiful Blair!" Chuck said and smiled at her.

She blushed slightly.

"So do you!" she said.

He smiled and was about to speak when;

"MOMMY!" Kate Screamed.

"Yes darling?" Blair asked picking her up into her embrace and placing the little girl on her right hip.

"Roman said that Chuck is my daddy. But Mommy you said I didn't have a daddy?" the little girl said confused. She was almost crying. It broke Chuck's heart to her on the edge of tears.

"Well Honey, technically, Chuck is your daddy" Blair said afraid of how her daughter would react.

"Really, I have a daddy? So I am normal!" she said, her little mouth turning into the world's biggest smile.

Chuck felt sadness run through him; his daughter had thought she was different in some way because of him. He hadn't been there for her. He felt like the worst person on the planet until the little girl jumped at him and tighten her grip and said those 3 special words.

"I Love You"…

_A/N; so hope you all got well into the New Year. I couldn't sleep so I decided to make another chapter. But this will be the last tonight because my clock says 02:39 and I need to at least get a little sleep. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_Read and review please._

_Xoxo_

_Sofie3_


	4. Chapter 4:Kiss the girl

At that exact moment Chuck Bass knew that yet another person had found its way to his heart and that he now loved one more person. The little girl in his arms had without questioning anything jumped into something that was far from simple. Blair looked at the moving moment. She felt her heart melt but knew deep inside that it would never work. Serena had told her that Chuck lived in L.A, and Los Angeles was on the other side of America. This was as far from simple as you could come.

"Honey, why don't you go over to Grandpa Cyrus?" Blair asked her daughter and smiled at her.

Kate thought for a moment and then shock her head. "No, I'm not going to leave Daddy ever again!" she said determent.

"Well Honey, Mommy needs to speak to daddy, so please, he won't go anywhere!" Blair said.

Kate looked suspicious at her dad. "Promise me you won't leave!" She said.

"Don't worry dear, I'll stay right where I Am.!" Chuck said and smiled at her daughter.

She sighed and said, "Alright, I will go over to Grandpa!" She said and jumped out of Cyrus's embrace and skipped over to where her Grandfather was.

Blair looked at Chuck; she seemed angry or just extremely pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked him and pushed him into an empty corner so they were able to talk.

"What are you talking about Blair?" He asked confused.

"Promising her you won't leave. You know you can't hold that promise and she will end up being ever more hurt than I was when you left me, and I won't have her go through what I have been going through for the past 5 years!" Blair said, relived that she had finally gotten it all out.

Chuck looked confused. He hadn't figured out that this was about what he had done.

"Blair, I'm sorry for what I did 5 years ago, but I changed. I am able to love now!" He said, trying to make her understand.

"You might have, but both you and I know that you can't stay here, and now when you leave you will break her heart. I tried it, so many times from you Chuck and trust me it hurts…" she said almost in tears. All those old feeling she had felt after he'd left came to the surface again.

Chuck felt his heart break watching her sad, and because of something he had done. He hadn't even realized how bad she had felt.

"Blair, Honey. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to help you; if I had stayed your life would have been hell. "And for once Chuck Bass really was truly sorry.

Blair looked at him. "You remember what I told you?" she asked him.

Chuck knew instantly what she was talking about and said it, Blair said it to and they ended up saying it in perfect union.

"The darkest thought you ever had, the worst thing you have ever done, I will stand by you through everything".

Blair cried and chuck found it hard to figure wheatear it was of sadness or of joy.

"I meant every word Chuck, I really meant it," she said and cried.

"And when you turned up and you made me see you cry, made me see the real you. I believed that we had agreed to something and then when I woke up and found that paper. It almost killed me Chuck. And if Kate hadn't arrived 9 months later, I think I would have killed myself" she said and cried harder.

Chuck almost started crying, he had been so wrong. Leaving had made everything worse. He thought of how horrible she must have felt. He felt guilty. He looked at her. Even with the mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes red and bloodshot, she still looked amazing. He felt like kissing her. Just loving her like he had wanted to do for so long. And being Chuck Bass of course he did as he pleased and pulled her by the hand. When she was so close to him their foreheads almost touching, he pleased one hand on her hip and another on the back of her neck and then it happened. Their mouths found each other. After 5 years it was still the most amazing feeling Chuck had ever felt.

_With Serena:_

The beautiful blonde stood in the middle of the room. She had a champagne glass in one hand and the other was placed on her hip. She was thinking, thinking back. What if she had never left with Aaron and stayed behind liked Dan had asked her too. She imagined them being her tonight happily married and with 2 adorable kids. Oh how she missed him.

"Umm Serena?"

Her little dream was interrupted by no other than the main character in the dream. There she stood looking right into his eyes. He looked better than ever. She had noticed and couldn't help but wonder wheater this was because of a woman. She hated the thought of him being with other than her, but she knew that it was her fault not his.

"Hey Dan!" she said and smiled at him.

He smiled a big happy smile that warmed her heart.

"You look absolutely wonderful" he said and gave her a hug.

She smiled, "So do you. You look better than ever!"

"What can I say? Living out my dream helps me..." he said

She laughed. "So how's it going with you?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I'm good, I spend most of my time on the road, with my book tour and all!" He said

"How about you?" he asked and smiled at her.

"I'm good as well; I live in Italy, doing some modeling and such." She answered.

"I thought it was you on that poster from Marc Jacobs, but then I was sure that you and Aaron had married and had kids now so you wouldn't have time for that!" he said and laughed .

"No, we broke up In Buenos Aires, and I seem to have nothing but time!" she said and laughed.

Dan stopped laughing. "So you're single?" He asked.

"Yea!" She said and stopped laughing as well, "Are you married or something?"

"No, It seems that I haven't been able to find anyone that could ever compare to you!" he said, turning bright red.

She laughed, "Do you know how long I have waited to hear that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was sure you and Aaron would be here together."

"No he couldn't compare to you either" she smiled, "No one ever could"

And with that she closed the distance between them and kissed him and felt complete again. He was all she ever needed.

_With Rufus & Lilly:_

"I love you Wifey!" Rufus said and smiled at his bride. He really did love her. After he had found out that they had a son together he knew that what they had was real. In the beginning he had been angry that she hadn't told him about his son, but few weeks later he had learned that it had been Cece, who had been behind all of it.

But today, everything was perfect, their son Matthew had accepted them right away and had helped them realize that they were meant to be. Rufus and Lilly could now proudly call themselves grandparents to the most amazing little 1½ year old girl, by the name Sofia. Matthew and his wife had married 3 years ago, and Rufus and Lilly had been there. The couple that had adopted Matthew had died when Matthew was only 19 so Lilly and Rufus had offered to pay the wedding but had ended up splitting the bill with Matthews's wife Sarah's parents. And then 1½ year ago Sarah gave birth to little Sofia, she was the cutest thing imagabel and she was probably the most spoiled 1½ year old in the upper east side. Lilly and Rufus had 2 years ago moved in with each other, in a newly build villa on the Upper East Side. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Rufus to move from Brooklyn, but Lilly had of course succeeded.

Lilly smiled at Rufus. "I love you too" she said and couldn't stop smiling. She looked around and there in a corner was her son and step daughter. It had been really weird for Lilly when Erik had announced he wasn't gay and that he was marring Jenny. This had happened almost 5 years ago and things had gotten even more complicated when Lilly and Rufus announced that they were to marry as well. However after a long talk they had all agreed that it was nothing, because Erik and Jenny weren't actually in family.

So they got married on a warm Sunday in May. This was now 4 4½year ago and now they were expecting their first child and this was going to make Lilly and Rufus grandparents for the second time. They had already been told that Jenny was pregnant with a boy. They had already picked his name; Lukas Christian Van der Woodsen.

"What's on your mind darling?" Rufus broke of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled

"Our wonderful family" and then she kissed him.

_With Nate & Vanessa_

"Nate!" Vanessa said suddenly.

Nate looked up concerned, "What is it honey?"

"It's kicking!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Nate understood instantly and laughed.

Vanessa took his hand and brought it to her belly. She placed it on the left side and pressed it closer.

And there is came, a little foot kicking against its mother's stomach.

Nate laughed and cried at the same child. Their little kid was kicking.

He couldn't help but think back a while. 5 years ago Vanessa and he had gotten together for real and they hadn't left each other since. They dated for 2 years just enjoying being in love. They had travelled the world together and when they had dated for 2 years he had been sure that it was meant to be the two of them.

On the last day of 2011, meaning New Years Eve, Nate had gotten down on one knee at exactly midnight, and of course Vanessa had accepted so they could enter the New Year as an engaged couple.

They planned a summer wedding, the date set to be the 2012. And then in March Vanessa discovered she was one month pregnant. Nate had been out of his mind excited.

They got married on the scheduled date and Vanessa looked stunning with a little top stomach. After all she was 4 months pregnant. After their amazing wedding they had went to Paris for their Honey moon. And they never returned to the Upper East Side. Vanessa had an unwilling abortion (don't know what's it called in English but it's when abort the child without wanting too) and they had chosen to stay in Paris to recover from the accident. It had been very hard for them but they had in the end learned to live with it.

And now Vanessa was pregnant again. They were very careful but the doctor had told them that they had nothing to fear. So they had relaxed a bit.

"What's on your mind Nate?" Vanessa asked him.

He looked up at the woman he loved more than anything.

He couldn't help the tears from falling.

"I was just thinking about her!" he said.

Vanessa knew who he was talking about; they had a week before been told that it was a girl.

"Its okay Honey" she said and pulled him by the shirt so that she would be able to kiss him.

And she did. A deep loving kiss that reassured him that everything was alright-

_With Jenny & Erik!_

"Erik! We have to remember to pack that bag for the hospital just in case." Jenny said

Erik smiled at her. "Jenny honey you're worrying too much, we will be all right!" he said

"You sure?" she asked, she was really worried that she would be a bad mother or something.

"I know Jenny" he said and remembers back 5 years,

Jenny had helped him realize he wasn't gay, when she had come crying over Nate and Erik had held her in his arms and they ended up kissing and then in bed. Jenny became his first and he became her first. And since that day they had been together. They knew they would never allow anyone else that close. Erik had learned what love was with Jenny. He had asked her to marry him on a holiday in Paris, on the restaurant on the Eifel Tower, She had immediately said yes, and 5 months later he could call her his wife. 3 years ago they had moved to Beverly Hills were jenny was a known designer and did dresses for everyone.

Your closet wasn't complete without a Jenny Humphrey Original. Even though she now was a Van Der Woodsen, her label was still by her old name,

And in 2 weeks she would make him daddy, a thing he knew was impossible if he was gay.

He snapped back to reality as Jenny kissed him square on the lips.

_**A/N: Lots and Lots of kisses, I guess I was inspired by my own New Years Kiss, I hope it makes sense (the story not my New Years kiss) I hope you like, no I hope you loved it, it's just to explain what has happened in the 5 years. Read and Review, I have decided not to make another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews for the story. At the moment I have 8 so that means that when I have 18 I will upload the next episode. I hope I'll finish the first chapter for "people have fallen in love before" and then I need ideas for "What happens in Vegas" so please help me. I also need an idea for what Nate can be working as (In Paris) and what Erik can be doing in Beverly Hills. Please I need your help.**_

_**Your reviews mean the world to me. **_

_**XoXo**_

_**Sofie. **_


	5. Chapter 5:Broken hearted!

"Dinner is served!" the chief announced. Everyone then went into the dining room where 50 round tables were placed. The biggest table stood in the middle of the room for Lilly & Rufus and their nearest.

Everyone was seated. At the main table sat Lilly and Rufus, beside Rufus Jenny was seated, Erik beside her and Vanessa besides him, Nate sat besides Vanessa, beside Lilly Dan sat and Serena beside him and then Chuck was supposed to be seated beside Serena and Blair between Nate and Chuck. But their chairs were empty.

Lilly looked at Serena, "Serena honey, where's Blair and Chuck? Serena looked around; they were nowhere to be seen. She looked over to where the kids were, and both Isabella and Simon sat there among all the other kids. Blair and Chuck seemed to be the only ones who weren't in the room.

"I don't know Mother, I will go look for them!" Serena said and stood up. Dan looked at her; "I'll come with you" he said and stood up. Serena smiled thankfully at him and mouthed "Thanks". He just smiled and they walked out of the room.

_10 minutes later:_

Serena and Dan believed they had been in every room in the palace and still there was no sight of them. They decided to go back to the party but walking on the hallway they heard a strange sound coming from a room they hadn't checked, Bart's old office. The two looked at each other, brown eyes meet blue and Dan stepped in front of her and placed his hand on the door handle. Then he opened the door and the two stepped into the office and there on the couch, entangled with one another in a weird position they found the missing persons. They obviously hadn't hear, they just continued, Chuck hands were everywhere and from where Dan and Serena stood it seemed that he was the one on top but they couldn't say for sure.

Serena pulled Dan by the arm out of the office and out the door, but accidently they slammed the door so hard that the people in the dining room obviously heard as well. That meant that also Chuck and Blair would have heard. Serena and Dan then ran, they didn't want to be seen, and for sure didn't want Chuck and Blair to know they had seen them both naked and entangled in one another.

They entered the dining room and sat down as if nothing had happened. Lilly looked at them suspicious

"So did you find them?" she asked.

Dan laughed, and then Serena laughed too. They had just seen Blair and Chuck having sex, in Bart's office.

The entire table looked at them strangely. Dan laughed, but managed to get out a simple yes.

Then a door was opened and closed and in stepped Blair and Chuck. Blair's hair was a little messy and Chuck's pants were open. They smiled and went over to the table and sat down.

Serena laughed and turned over and whispered in Chuck's ear, "It seems you two called a truce!" she said and smiled at his confused face.

"Your pants!" she said and laughed as he noticed.

Blair looked extremely uncomfortable, and her face was bright red.

Serena couldn't stop laughing, it was just too hilarious.

_Half an hour later:_

The food had been served and it was absolutely delicious.

Blair had finally returned and was now chatting off with Nate and Vanessa while enjoying the meal.

"Oh god Nate, that was so romantic" she commented, when Vanessa told how Nate had proposed.

Nate smiled, "thanks", Blair smiled and turned to her food.

Then she felt a hand glide up her leg, slowly up under the silk of her grey Herve' Leger dress. She looked to her side and saw chuck eating with one hand the other under the table. She shifted in her seat. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry darling, it won't hurt, I got you wet already!" he stated and moved his hand up further. Blair couldn't breathe. She hadn't been touched this way for years. Only chuck could make her feel so on fire and hot. She looked around the table, no one seemed to notice.

She couldn't take it anymore; she needed him, all of him. She leaned it and whispered in his ear. "Go outside, excuse yourself from the table and I will meet you in the office in 5 minutes." she kissed his ear and leaned back and ate her food. Chuck smirked. He'd won.

"Lilly I'm very sorry I just received some business news and I need to make a call. Will you please have me excused?" he asked.

"Of course Charles!" Lilly smiled at him.

Blair smiled, always such a gentleman.

Chuck left the room and Blair looked at the time on her Dolce&gabbana gold watch. 4 minutes and 33 seconds.

_4 minutes and 33 seconds later:_

Blair looked around everyone was busy talking and eating. She pushed her chair back and stood up. She smiled, no one even noticed.

"Blair? Where are you going?" Serena asked curious, even thought she was almost 99% sure she knew that Chuck was waiting for her.

Fuck was the only think going through Blair's mind.

"Just the ladies room S!" she said and walked out before more questions could be asked..

She reached the door and opened it. And there Chuck was just as he'd said but he wasn't alone. A red haired girl was attached to his mouth and they didn't even notice Blair. She cried. Once again he'd managed to break her heart. She ran. Fast and with no direction.

_A/N: kay so I know its short, but I only had like 3 reviews for the last chapter. Please read & Review. _


	6. Chapter 6:I need my son!

_**A/N: OMG guys. You did it, there are 18 reviews. I can't say how happy I am. So now I'm going to try to make the longest chapter yet (: I just want to thanks **__**ampliphy **__**for the long review with answers for the question I asked last time. Please guys, I need your help. So don't jump over the a/n…**_

Chuck reentered the dining room 15 minutes later. Blair hadn't shown up and he was worried. He looked over at their table. Her chair was empty. He looked around the room; she was nowhere to be seen.

He walked over to the table and leaned down and whispered in Serena's ear.

"Have you seen Blair?" he asked.

She looked up at him, confused. "I was sure she would be with you!" she saw his puzzled face. "I walked in on you In Bart's office. So when you both left with exactly 5 minutes difference I were sure you would have gone back to the office!" she said and smiled.

Chuck smiled, "that was the plan. But she didn't show up" he said and looked at her.

"Well she left about 15 minutes ago" Serena said and looked back up at Chuck.

"Okay Thanks, I will go look for her!" he said and smiled and left.

_With Blair!_

Blair looked around, she was in the park, and tears were running down her face, she was broken, once again. Every part of her body felt numb, she couldn't feel anything. It was as if all her emotions an out of her with the tears.

She looked around; there was a bench, 5 steps from where she stood. She walked over and sat down, she had no idea where she was or how long she had been gone. She felt bad that she had to leave in the middle of Lilly and Rufus's party. But she didn't feel she would be any prober company after what had happened. She had been so naïve. She had really believed he had changed, that he was different. She couldn't have been more wrong. She felt stupid. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

_2 hours and 45 minutes later. _

"Blair, what the fuck are you doing here?" was she dreaming. Where was she? She opened her eyes. Shit she had fallen asleep. In the park and it had been raining and she was soaked. She looked up and things just got worse. There Chuck was standing, he was soaked as well.

She ignored him and stood up. It was freezing and she wore extremely high heels that were close to impossible to walk in and now that the ground was slipy and wet, it was impossible

"What are you doing Blair?" He asked again, she shot him a look and continued to walk away.

He ran after her and stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She looked at him, one emotion running through her body; anger!

"And what do you mean with that Bass?" she asked extremely pissed off.

He looked confused. "What the fuck is wrong with you. 3 hours ago we were making out in my dad's office and now you call me by surname. "

"Oh really, like that meant anything to you at all!" she said and glared at him,

"Blair it meant everything!" He shouted over the rain.

"Perhaps your little make out session with the red head also meant everything!" she shouted back at him.

He looked at her and then his face dropped.

"Oh man, you saw that?" he asked. Blair got even angrier; he wasn't even trying to deny it.

"Fuck you chuck!" she said and ran.

He looked after her. What an idiot he was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_At the wedding!'_

"What happened to Blair and Chuck?" Rufus asked confused looking around the table, the desert had just been served and neither Blair nor Chuck had been seen since the starters.

Serena looked at her step-father. It was so weird for her, Rufus was step-father.

"They had some things to do I think!" she said and looked around the table.

Dan smiled at her, he knew what was going on but respected that Serena didn't think the table where to know what was going on between Blair and Chuck.

"MOMMY!" a heartbreaking shout came out of nowhere.

Serena looked around, there little Isabella was standing, tears running down her face. She looked so miserable. Serena stood up but saw that Cyrus had already rushed over to her. When he reached the little girl, he took her in his arms and hugged the little girl.

"I want my mommy!" she said and cried harder,

Cyrus looked at her; it broke her heart to see her like this.

"MOMMY" she said and Cyrus looked at her,

"No Honey, mommy is not here right now" Cyrus said. '

"Yea Grandpa, look" she said and pointed to the door.

Cyrus followed her finger and indeed there Blair stood. It wasn't a pretty sight but it was indeed Blair.

Tears ran down her cheeks, black striped from her mascara followed. Her hair was wet and her dress was soaked. But the worst part was her eyes. They looked…dead. Yeah that was it. There were zero emption in her eyes. She looked around the room.

Isabella got herself out of her grandfather's embrace and ran over to her mother. Blair smiled, or at least she tried to. She hugged her little daughter.

"Mommy? What happened? Where's daddy?" the little girl asked.

Blair started crying harder and she wasn't able to stop. The little girl was confused; she didn't understand what was going on.

"Cyrus will you please take Bella?" Blair sopped. Cyrus was there in a matter of seconds and took the little girl with him. Serena came running over to Blair.

"Blair what happened?" Serena asked concerned and hugged Blair.

Blair couldn't talk, she just cried.

"Blair?" God it seemed as if he was everywhere. She looked up, there he was, in the doors of the room, soaked wet.

"Serena I don't want to talk to him, please make him go away!" Blair sopped.

Serena nodded her head; "I will go talk to him, go sit down and have something to drink."

Blair moved past Serena, not looking back once and the man she loved.

Serena walked the other way towards chuck. When she reached him she pushed him outside and closed the door behind them, she didn't want anyone to hear what she was going to tell him.

"Serena I need to speak to Blair not you!" he said trying to get past her but she wouldn't let him. He had hurt Blair enough. Ruined her once and Serena would do anything in her power to make sure it didn't happen again, Blair deserved her prince.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to speak to me first!" Serena said and crossed her arms in a gesture that was not be misunderstood.

"I don't want to, I need to explain to Blair" he said.

"Chuck I don't think anything you would say could make her, forgive you for everything you put her through, you broke her Chuck and I won't let you do it again!" she said

"Serena please" he pleaded her.

"No chuck I can't let her go through all the pain again"

"You don't understand Serena I have changed, I really have. I learned to love. "he said sincerely

"It's not good enough Chuck. You will have to work for it. It isn't easy, but you have to prove that you changed, but right now she is in no state to deal with any of it. So please go home Chuck and talk to her tomorrow!" Serena said and gave him a small smile.

Serena then turned around and walked for the door. "Serena" Chuck said.

She turned around, "What now?" she asked, a little annoyed suddenly.

"I need my son" Chuck said and smiled.

"Oh right, yeah I will go get him" Serena said and went into the room and closed the doors behind her.

Inside she went over to the children's table and bent down to Simon. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Aunt Serena!" he said.

Serena laughed, "Hey superman, your father is waiting for you outside. You have to go home now!" Serena said and smiled at him. The little boy smiled, "Okay" he said and stood up, "I just need to say good bye to grandmother" he said and walked over to Lilly.

Lilly smiled as Simon came over to her, "I have to go home now Grandmother so good-bye" he smiled at Lilly. "Well Goodbye Simon" Lilly said and hugged the little boy, the boy then turned to Rufus and smiled at him, "Goodbye grandpa, Thanks for letting me come" he said and hugged Rufus. Rufus smiled.

"No problem Simon" he smiled at the boy who smiled back at him, and then he waved and left.

Blair was in shock. Chuck boy was a gentleman, well raised and good behaved. She had always believed Chuck would have raised his kids to be like him but then again who knew maybe Chuck was a gentleman as child.

Simon ran over to Serena, "Bye Aunt Serena" he said and hugged her, Serena smiled and hugged him back."Good bye Simon" She said as the boy went to the door and walked out, before the door closed she saw Chuck take the little boy in his arms and she swore she saw his lips form a "I Love you" but it couldn't, he wasn't able to say or maybe he was honest. Maybe he had indeed changed.

Serena walked over to the table and sat down on Chuck's place so she could talk to Blair.

"I want to go home S" Blair said and smiled slightly.

"Okay, you know what, I will come over when the party finished and we can have a prober talk" Serena said and smiled at her best friend,

"I'd love that S" Blair said and smiled, she then stood up and walked over to Cyrus. They talked for a bit and then Blair came back to where Serena was seated.

"Cyrus and Eleanor are taking Bella so I'm just gonna go" She said and hugged Serena.

She then went around the table and said her goodbyes to everyone and then she left.

Serena moved back to her seat beside Dan. He smiled at her.

She looked at him, forgetting everything but him.

"And now I would like mr. and to come to the dance floor to dance their first dance as husband and wife" the DJ said and Lilly's favorite love song came on, *Can you feel the love tonight"

Lilly and Rufus stood up and moved to the dance floor where they began to move to the music slowly.

5 minutes later other couple joined them and soon the dance floor was filled. Dan looked at Serena.

"Dance with me!" he said and smiled at her. She nodded her head. Dan stood up and put out his hand for her; she gently took it and stood up as well. Holding hands they moved to dance floor. Dan then pulled her closer, and placed his hand on her hips. Her hands went around his neck.

She placed his mouth near her ear and whispered.

"About the kiss before Serena, I missed doing that and now I'm just going to go forward and say it:

I LOVE YOU…..

**_A/N: hope you enjoyed it, i hope you will love it cause im kinda proud of it myself. Its mostly about Blair and chuck at the moment, but i could make the next chapter about the other couples and not so much Blair and Chuck. I dont know you tell me. and then i just want to let you know that the story i posted yesterday "Patience" is a oneshot, and im not going to continue it. And just at last i want to thank princetongirl, she had rewieved to almost all my stories and she reviews for every chaper. I really love when it's like that, so please continue. I would love if others would be like princetongirl but I will say i couldnt be more happy, i got the amount of reviews i wanted, so shall we try and make it even bigger, this time i would love to have 12 so that the next time i write a chapter there is going to be 30 reviews, i know you guys can do it, cause come on it only takes like 3 minutes or something. Anyway this might be the longest A/N ever. But i had alot on my mind thanks to ampliphy again, your review is i think the best i ever had. keep them coming cause it helped me to figure out Nates job, now i just need Erik's... _**

**_Read and review people..._**

**_xoxo_**

**_sofie :'_**


	7. The eye is the mirrow of the soul!

_With Blair;_

She finally reached the doors of the palace and stepped into the elevator. She had almost dried completely, but she still felt cold and wet. She just wanted to go home, sit infront of the fireplace, and cry her heart out. The last thing she had seen in the palace was Serena shocked by something Dan had said.

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor and the doors opened for her. She looked up and there he freaking was again. Bending down so he was face to face to his son. Blair tried her best to walk fast by them but he saw.

"Blair!" the little boy said and ran over to her.

Oh man, Blair could not just run away from him. He was a little child.

"Simon!" she said trying to sound excited.

The little boy ran over to her and hugged her. She smiled, he was a cute boy. She looked up to find Chuck smiling at them. She felt anger run through her body. She hated how he made her feel. She couldn't stand that the only thing she wanted was to stand up and kiss him.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked Simon.

He smiled. "We need to wait till the party is over!" he said.

Blair was confused for a minute until she remembered that the two live in the palace.

Simon smiled, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Blair smiled, "I'm going home!" she said.

He smiled and thought for a second. Blair could recognize the face expression from Isabella, she also got distant and a special look in her eyes when she was thinking. Therefore, it had to be something they had gotten from Chuck.

He then lid up, he had an idea. Blair could tell for sure.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

Blair smiled, did she want Chuck's son to come home with her and if so did she want Chuck to go home with her.

Chuck cleared his throat, "Uhm Superman that might not be such a good idea!" he said to his son who shook his head.

Blair smiled; he was so loving with Simon. She almost thought he had changed again. Nevertheless, she knew better. He was Chuck Bass and he was unchangeable.

Simon smiled; "Well then I think we should take Blair with us to have hot chocolate" the little boy said and took Blair's hand.

Chuck smiled. "Simon you need to ask Blair first!" he said and laughed as his little boy.

Blair smiled; well he was at least trying to make his son what he wasn't.

"Blair, will you come with me and daddy to have some hot chocolate?" The little boy said and Blair was not able to even think no.

"Of course!" she said and smiled at him.

"Come on daddy!" Simon said, nearly running out of the lobby with Blair hanging from his hand.

_At the Royal Diner! (A/N: Made up xD)_

Blair looked across the table, there in front of her sat the only man she had ever truly loved and his son, a son he had with another woman while Blair was pregnant with his child. Complicated did not cover the situation.

"How old are you Blair?" Simon asked curios looking up at her with his big brown eyes, Blair smiled, and he resembled Chuck so much.

She laughed, "Oh Honey I'm old!" she said and smiled.

He smiled at her, "I'm four!" he said proudly.

Chuck looked at him adoringly, the love in his eyes could be seen even from were Blair was sitting.

"You know Simon; don't ever ask a girl how old she is. Its trouble!" Chuck said and laughed.

Blair smiled, she almost wished that Chuck would love her the way he love Simon.

"Daddy I'm going to go to the toilet!" Simon said and jumped off his chair and ran off.

Chuck laughed and looked at Blair, everyone else would have been able to see that he softened and love beyond anything else was shown in his eyes.

Blair just was not either willing or able to see it.

"Blair I want to…." Chuck started but what cut off by a female voice,

"Chuck?" the voice said. Blair smiled at Chuck and looked up. Then her world came crashing down. There in front of her stood the redhead and smiled at Chuck.

_With _Erik_ & Jenny!_

Jenny smiled at Erik. He was sitting in the end of the bed, in his room at the palace. He had taken her shoes and socks of so he could massage her feet. She relaxed, her entire body fell. As of lately she had felt extremely tense, perhaps due to the extra kilos on her stomach. Nevertheless, Erik was so nice with her, so patient and relaxed.

She loved him, with every bone in her entire body. She had just finished High School when they got married but she knew it had to be the two of them forever and so they got married and moved to Beverly Hills where Erik was now working as a children's doctor on a private hospital. They lived in a huge villa and their bank account was filled, so they lived a good life, enjoying themselves but helping other as well.

When she had found out she was pregnant she had been so excited to tell Erik. He kept saying she had made him the happiest man on earth and he had done that everyday for 9 months. She smiled to herself. She had truly found her soulmate.

He smiled at her, "What's on your mind Darling?" he asked.

She smiled at him and sat up as good as she could. "I Love You Erik!" she said.

He smiled, "I Love you too," he said and bend up to kiss her, and then moved down and kissed her stomach, "And I love you, oh you don't know how much daddy wants you to come out!" He laughed.

Jenny smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I need to brush my teeth" she said and smiled.

He smiled at her and fell down on the bed.

_A few minutes later…_

"ERIK!" Jenny shouted from the bathroom.

Erik jumped off the bed and ran to the toilet.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I think my water just broke!" She said and looked at him, her eyes showed all her emotion. She was scared and worried.

_With Dan & Serena!_

Serena just stood there, he loved her. He loved her.

Oh my god.

"Dan I…."

_**A/N. So i know not much Dan&Serena but next chapter will be fifty fifty D/S and B/C. I just saw gossip girl season 2 episode 14. OMG!! so amasing and yet sad. Well anyway its short cause i didnt really get the amount of reviews that i had hoped for but keep them coming. Read and Review.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Sofie :)  
**_


	8. You and me?

"Dan I love you too but…" she started but Dan cut her off before she could finish.

"But what?" he asked confused. She looked at him, her eyes giving away it all. She was scared, after all they had been together twice before were it had not worked out. However, Dan knew it was meant to be the two of them. He knew that somehow, they would get through all the problems; somehow, they would manage to stick together. How he knew this? Well he had asked himself that many times, but could only come up with one solution. It was because he loved her, deeply truly unbreakable love. Moreover, he knew it would never change. For him it would also be Serena. Now he just did not know if she felt the same way.

"But what if it goes wrong again?" she asked on the edge of tears,

"But it won't. Don't you realize that after everything we have gone though, every break-up we had, we always ended up together? Like now. It's supposed to be me and you Serena. I know it has to be!" he said, he was surer of this than he had been about his book and since that had gone so well, this would have to do too.

She smiled slightly. "I just don't want to get hurt," she said,

"Believe me Baby; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" he said and pulled her closer.

"Because I Love you!" he said and kissed her.

_With Blair;_

It had been almost 10 minutes since Chuck had left with the red head, without any explanation or anything, just a simple "I will call you later!" He had left her again.

Blair almost hit herself. Twice in a day, she had let herself believe that Chuck had changed, but now it was finally. He was who he was, but sitting there on the Royal Diner looking out over the dark New York she realized a thing, she did not want him to change, she loved him exactly the way he was. She had fallen in love with him because of who he was not who she wanted him to be.

Now she did hit herself. She wanted him, wanted him for who he was. She stood up, took her Jacket on, and practically ran out of the diner. She had to talk to him.

_20 minutes later_

Blair sat in the traditional yellow New Yorker taxis. She had just been at the palace but had realized that the party would still be taking place, so they could not have gone there. She took her mobile out of her purse, pressed speed dial 1, and hoped he still had the same number. She could not explain why she would still have him on speed dial but she had told herself that one day, she would use speed dial 1 again.

"Chuck Bass!" His voice ran trough the phone, Blair could fell shivers running down her spine and a warm feeling engulfing her entire body.

"Hey Chuck, Its Blair!" she said and smiled, she knew he could not see her but just talking to him made her smile.

"Hey Blair" he said in a much happier tone than when he answered the phone. She could almost fell him smiling.

"What's up?" he asked

Blair smiled, always to the point. I want to talk to you…" She said suddenly nervous. What if he didn't even want to be with her?

"For you Blair, I am always free!" He said and she knew he was smirking all over her face.

"I know, but I don't know were you are!" She said and laughed.

"Right, well here's the address!" He said hung up the phone.

_15 minutes later_

Blair stood in front of the door at the address Chuck had given her. It was a beautiful white villa with huge windows, a garden both in front and on the back. The one on the front filled with flowers. It was just the house Blair had always imagined she would live in.

Blair smiled and knocked the door, she a waited. This was it, the decisive moment.

She smiled as the doorknob turned, she knew that within seconds the man she loved would stand in front of her and she would just kiss him to tell him that she still loved him.

The door opened and there stood the person she least wanted to see. The redhead again for the third time that day.

The redhead smiled a smile too sweet to be real. Blair looked at her closely. Her hair was coloured and her ends badly cut. She gave her an elevator look; she had a little too much fat and the clothes she wore where unlabeled and unfashionable. The shirt that she wore had no shape and the jeans were over washed and did not fit her legs.

Blair smiled; she was good at playing nice. "Hello, I'm here to see Chuck!" Blair said and smiled.

"You must be Blair; you seem to be everywhere today!" The redhead said and tried to play the game, but Blair was the queen. In addition, she knew it.

"No in fact I believe its you that is everywhere, I was a the wedding cause I was invited, I was at the diner because I was invited and I am here cause I was invited here!" Blair said confident.

The redhead looked shocked; she obviously was not use to having to put up a fight. Blair still did not know who she was, but she knew she would find out. Cause Chuck wanted to speak to her.

"Sarah who is it?" Chuck shouted from inside the house.

Sarah smiled, "Don't worry Honey, its nobody!" She said and closed the door.

Now Blair was not only pissed she was insulted. She would deal with this later, now she just wanted to go home and sleep. it had been an excessively crazy day.

_2 minutes later._

Blair had just left with a cap when the door reopened and Chuck stood there. "Blair?" he shouted but got no answer.

Chuck quickly called his Limo and within a matter of minutes, he was off on his way to Blair.

_With Dan & Serena_

Dan and Serena were still standing on the dance floor; they were still close bur they for sure were not dancing. It was now almost midnight, and it had been hours since Chuck and Blair have left.

However, the only thing on Serena's mind was Dan. She loved him in such an describable way and she kept telling herself that it was a good thing cause love is not here to be explained its here to be enjoyed and she really did enjoy Dan's mouth travelling along her neck. His hands everywhere. Serena loved every minute of it. She was interrupted when Dan kissed his way back down to her mouth and kissed her a single time on the lips before pulling back.

"Would it be rude to leave now?" He asked and smiled as she shock her head and took his hand. As they walked towards the doors, Dan intertwined their fingers and smiled at her.

three simple words with the biggest meaning.

They were so easy for him to say, because he meant it.

"I Love you".

_**A/N. Hope its okay. I know its now terrible long but i just started school and i have homework to do and such. Im surprised i even managed to do this chapter, cause i think it turned out okay. I want to thank everyone who had rewieved cause it means the wolrd to me ;)**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Sofie...  
**_


	9. A new life

_**A/N- just a quick note, I made a mistake, Chuck and Blair's daughter is named Kate not Isabella as in one of my other stories so please I hope you can juts look past that and enjoy the story. **__**From now on she will be Kate but known as Rose.**_

_With Blair:_

Blair was sitting in the living room of her and Kate's Manhattan apartment. She looked around. It was very girly, with the white, red, and gold furniture and flowers. Blair could not help but think of how everything would have been if he had stayed. She smiled a little; her life would have been so different.

"Blair?" Came a voice from the hall, she felt sure it was him but it couldn't be cause he was busy with Sarah. She stood up and walked towards the hall, and there he stood. Flowers in one hand and his little boy in the other. He smiled a little,

"I'm so sorry!" three words, three simple words that brought a smile back to Blair's face.

"Its okay Chuck!" she said and smiled.

"Daddy I'm tired" Simon said and pulled at his fathers arm.

Blair smiled at him, "Simon if you go straight ahead and turn left there is a guestroom you can sleep in!" Blair said and smiled as the boy nodded his head and ran off.

Chuck looked at her, "These are for you!" He said and passed her the red roses. Blair smiled; he had never gotten her flowers.

"Thanks Chuck. They are beautiful!" Blair said and smiled at him. Then she remembered why she was mad at him.

"But shouldn't you be somewhere else!" she said and shot him a glare.

Chuck sighed, "About that, it's all a huge misunderstanding Blair" he said and looked at her, his eyes pleading her.

"I'm willing to listen, see if you made up a good explanation" she said and walked towards the living room. She sat down on a chair and Chuck sat in another across from Blair's. He looked at her

"Well, the woman whom has been everywhere today is Simon's mother. I have not spoken to her in years. Then at the wedding she showed up…" he said but was interrupted by Blair.

"I saw that, you were all over her!" Blair said sadly.

"So that's why you didn't show up?" He asked and she just nodded her head right now that was all he deserved.

"Oh man Blair, she kissed me, said she missed me and wanted to be with me. I pushed her off and told her to piss off, she threatened to take Simon away from me, but I know that it will never happen. She just came back cause she need money, it's always the same story" he said and sighed.

Blair opened her mouth to speak but Chuck beat her too it.

"No let me finish. Then at the diner she showed up again and said it was important, she wanted to talk to Simon. I agreed because I was sure she would vanish after that, so I brought her to the villa I once brought and she talked to Simon. When you came I, the instant she called me Honey I knew something was not right and that it had to be you. So I called my limo and left 2 minutes after." he said and looked at her. She was crying.

"Blair don't cry!" he said, he was confused. Why was she crying?

"Chuck you don't understand. I thought you hadn't changed, but you really did didn't you?" she sopped.

"I tried, for you Blair. For you I would do anything." he said.

Blair smiled and the words just slipped out of her mouth, "I love you!" once she had said it she knew it was a mistake, but then….

"I love you too".

_With Erik & Jenny:_

"Okay Jenny just one more push and it will all be over!" the doctor told Jenny. She was screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs. It had now been 7 hours since her water had broken and now she was almost done. Erik was at her side, just as he had been for the last 7 hours.

"Come on honey, you can do this" Erik said trying his best to help.

Jenny pushed and screamed louder than before and then crying broke out.

The doctor smiled, "Mr & Mrs. Van der Woodsen here is your little son" he said as the little baby was placed in Jenny's arms. She smiled and looked up at Erik, he was crying.

"He is beautiful!" Jenny said and looked at her son. "Welcome Lukas" she said and smiled at Erik.

Erik smiled, bend down and kissed Jenny. "I Love you Jenny!"

Jenny smiled at her husband. "I love you too"

_With Serena & Dan…_

Serena looked beside her, there Dan was lying. They had just had sex for hours and now they were just laying listening to the others breath. Serena put her head on Dan's naked chest and smiled.

Dan smiled and stroked her hair.

A sound broke the silence. Dan smiled, "My phone" he said and took his phone off the table beside the bed.

He read the message quickly and laughed. Serena looked up at him. "What's up?" she asked.

"We just became Aunt and Uncle!" Dan said and smiled at her. "Jenny just gave birth to Lukas!" he laughed, "My sister is a mother, before me!" He said and looked at Serena.

"Well Dan, I hope that you never will be a mother!" she said laughing at him.

"That's going to be difficult," he said, "But I could make you a mother!" he said and laughed.

"How will you do that?" Serena asked seductively.

"I will make love to you over and over" Dan said and smiled as he kissed Serena.

_With Lilly & Rufus_

Lilly smiled as Rufus kissed his way up her arm to finally arrive at her mouth and kiss her.

Rufus pulled back and smiled at her, "I love you dear!" he said and kissed her.

"I love you too!" Lilly said and kissed him back. However, their make-out session was brought to an end by Lilly's phone.

"Sorry" she said as she brought out her phone and read the message. She then started crying. Rufus looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"We just became Grandparents!" she said still crying of pure joy, "Jenny just gave birth to little Lukas!"

_**A/N: Hope its okay. Read and Review please. **_


	10. Deja Vu?

Blair looked at Chuck, everything seemed to have stopped. Her hall, New York and even the entire world. She was in pure shock. Chuck loved her, Chuck Bass loved her. He had actually said it. Admitted it, said it and she was able to see in his eyes that he even meant it.

She could fell tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at him, and laughed.

Chuck looked confused at her, she was crying and laughing on the same time and she looked so over amusingly adorable that it made him laugh as well.

"What are you laughing at?" came a little boy's voice from the living room.

Blair looked towards him and smiled, "It's nothing Simon, and it was just a funny joke!" Blair said and smiled; Simon smiled and seemed to be fine with that answer and turned away from them and walked into the living room again.

Chuck and Blair caught one another's eye and smiled, they stood in silence for a minute before Chuck spoke.

"I really am sorry Blair!" he said honestly. Blair looked at him and smiled,

"Yea me too" she said and moved over to him.

He smiled and stepped closer to her, "I love you" he said and smiled once said it was so easy to say. He wished he could be with her everyday just to tell her those three words repeatedly.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips and simply said, "I love you" and that was all she got to say before Chuck had pulled her towards him, placing his lips on hers.

_The next morning with Jenny and Erik in a hospital room:_

Erik looked up from the chair he had slept in. On the bed in front of him was his wife and now mother of his child, peacefully asleep. He smiled slightly at her, she looked so beautiful. He stood up silently and walked towards the other end of the room, there in the small crip was his son. About 10 hours old and very adorable. He smiled down at the tiny baby. He was a father. Hardly able to believe the fact that he had gone from gay to hetro to being a father. A small sound broke the silence in the room. Erik looked down it came from his son. His eyes were now fully awake and Erik guessed that he would start crying any second.

Erik gently scooped up the baby and rocked him gently. The sounds stopped and the little baby looked up with his huge blue eyes at his dad. Erik smiled at the baby and felt tears of happiness run down his cheeks yet again. He could not imagine a more fulfilling feeling than the one he felt looking down at his son. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice Jenny before her arms were wrapped around his hips and her head lay on his shoulder.

"He is so beautiful," she said and Erik could fell her smile.

"He is perfect," Erik said not able to tear his eyes of his son.

The door to their room opened and in stepped two proud grandparents.

Jenny and Erik turned around and smiled at their parents.

"Hi dad!" Jenny said and smiled at her dad.

"Oh my god Jenny honey, you became a mother!" Rufus said and walked towards his daughter.

"I sure did!" Jenny said and hugged her father. She then looked at Lilly who had not said a word yet.

To her surprise she was crying, she was looking at Erik and Lukas and tears were simply falling down her cheeks.

Erik smiled at his mother, "Do you want to hold him mother?"

Lilly looked up confused, she shook her head, wiped off the tears, and smiled at her son.

"Of course" she put her arms out and accepted the little baby boy.

Rufus smiled at went over behind her looking over her shoulder smiling at their little grandson.

Jenny walked over to Erik and smiled at him, Erik smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Thank you," he said, Jenny looked up confused, ¨

"What for?" She asked,

"For giving me the opportunity to be a dad" he said and laughed.

"I love you" Jenny simply said and kissed him.

"OH MY GOD JENNY" their kiss was interrupted by the known voice of a certain blonde Van der Woodsen.

"Hey sister" Erik said and hugged his sister.

"Where's Dan?" Jenny asked and looked around in search of her brother- She was sure they would arrive together and she really wanted him to see Lukas.

"Oh he's coming, he just needed to get something but I just couldn't wait to see you" Serena said excited.

"Okay" Jenny said and moved over to the bed, "I'm sorry, my body is just so sore and tired, I really need to lie down" she explained and laid on the bed.

"Its okay sweetheart. You have been through a lot" Serena smiled at her and moved over to Lilly and Rufus to get a glimpse of her nephew.

Erik moved over and sat down beside the bed, he smiled and Jenny and took her hand.

"If you want Honey, you can just sleep," he said placing a kiss on her hand.

"I think I might" jenny said already half asleep.

Erik smiled and looked over at his mother, sister and stepfather.

It was all very complicated but he knew that they would be all right. They were not just one family they were to joined family and it was perfect.

_With Blair and Chuck that morning_

Blair turned around in her bed. She feared he would be gone again and had been lying for 10 minutes colleting courage enough to turn around and find out weater he had changed or not.

She slowly moved her head and felt her heart drop, the bed was empty and this time he had not even left a note. She felt the tears form in her eyes. He was gone, again.

This time she let the tears fall and cried, and she kept crying for minutes until she felt she could not cry anymore. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She wanted coffee, strong coffee.

Standing there in front of her kitchen door and took a deep breath, for a brief second she felt sure that she heard voices in the kitchen but she let it go believing it was just her mind playing games with her.

She opened the door and took in the sight of her kitchen. It was a complete mess. Dirty bowls and filling everywhere. In the middle stood the two responsible of the mess, Blair laughed and brought the twos attention to her. Chuck smiled;

"I'm sorry" he said and looked around the kitchen.

Blair laughed and smiled at him.

"We were trying to make you pancakes for breakfast" Simon said and smiled at Blair.

"But daddy can't really cook" the little boy said and smiled.

Blair laughed, "I figured"

"Blair can you cook?" Simon asked looking up at her with his huge green eyes.

"No but Dorota can" she said and smiled at the little boy.

"Who is Dorota?" Simon asked confused.

"She is my housekeeper and she will be here in 10 minutes so she can make pancakes for us" Blair explained and smiled at Simon "Why don't you go watch some television?"

"Okay" the boy said and ran off.

Chuck smiled, "I really am sorry. I wanted to do something special but I guess cooking didn't really do me any good"

"Its okay Chuck, this is better than what I feared" She said and smiled.

Chuck looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there beside me…Again" she said the tears falling again.

Chuck moved over and held her close.

"I will never leave unless you tell me too," he said kissed her forehead.

Blair smiled, "I love yo…." she was interrupted by a scream that filled the entire room.

"MOMMY!!!"

Blair looked around to find her daughter running towards her.

"Hey honey" Blair said picking up her daughter

"Mommy" the little girl exclaimed and smiled at her mother.

"Simon is here honey, he is watching television. Why don't you join him?"

"Okay mommy" She said and ran towards the living room.

"Where were we?" Chuck asked seductively

"Right about here" Blair said and kissed him.

_Okay: so that was chapter 10. I think this story is coming to an end soon, I don't know but for sure I will do a like 2 years later or something. Hope you liked it._


	11. Happy family!

_With Chuck and Blair a few hours later_

Blair looked at Chuck, she knew she needed to ask him she just didn't know how to. He was sitting on the floor of her living room playing with his children. His children, it was awkward for Blair that of Chucks 2 children only one was hers. But she could learn to love Simon as her own if that was what Chuck wanted to.

"Chuck can I speak with you for a minute?" she asked, slightly nervous. This was it the moment of truth.

"Sure" He said and stood up, and walked towards her. As he reached the spot where she was he smiled at her,

"What is it?" he asked her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Are you going to stay here in New York?" she asked her voice uneven and extremely nervous.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she was sure he knew but he wanted for her to say it out loud.

"Are you staying here with us or going back to L.A.?"

"I don't know, do you want me to stay here?" he asked and smirked,

Blair gathered all her courage and simply answered with a 3 letter word, "Yes".

Chuck smiled and brought her closer, "There is nothing I would rather do"

_3 weeks later_

Blair looked around; her apartment was a complete mess. Boxes filled with all her and Kate's belongings were everywhere. It looked terrible and Blair stood there in the middle of it and couldn't help but laugh.

"Mommy! We don't have time for laughing, we need to pack, and daddy is waiting for us" Kate said and looked at her mother disapprovingly.

Blair smiled, she was right. They had to get going soon. She had promised Chuck to be there at 1 o'clock and now it was 12.34 and it would take at least 20 minutes to drive to their new home.

It was weird for Blair to think of the 5 avenue apartment as her new home. Sure she had always dreamed of living there and now her dream was coming true. Chuck had bought it for them because they had agreed that if they were going to start over they would need a new home were they could build up a home for the two of them and their kids. Yes their kids, Blair had accepted Simon and he had accepted her and yesterday actually called her mother when she had talked to him on the phone.

Blair smiled at Kate, she adored Chuck and she had quickly learned how to be a great sister for Simon,

"Let's just go, the movers will make sure everything will be taken away" Blair smiled and took her daughters hand.

"Sure mommy, I am really looking forward to living with daddy and Simon" Kate said glowing with happiness.

_1 o'clock._

"Daddy!" Kate screamed when she finally caught sight of her father,

"Hey darling" Chuck said and picked up his daughter in a loving embrace.

"Hey mommy" Simon said a little nervous. Blair smiled and took the little boy in her arms

"Hey honey" she said and smiled at her son, he might not be her own flesh and blood but she loved him as much as she would have if she had been the one giving birth to him.

She let him go again to he could greet his sister. Blair stood up and looked at Chuck.

"Hey Babe" Chuck greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hey Honey" Blair replied and kissed him.

"Eww" they were interrupted by their kids.

Blair pulled back and smiled at him. "We will finish this tonight"

"Sure thing" he smirked at her then returned his attention to his two kids."

"You 2 want to go see your new home?" Chuck asked and smirked when they nodded excited.

_In the penthouse._

"Oh my gosh Chuck, this is amazing" Blair smiled, looking at the view over Manhattan. This place was huge and absolutely perfect for the four of them.

Chuck smiled; they loved it, which meant he had done well. Kate and Simon had already ran off to their rooms, this was the moment he had been waiting for, he had to do it now.

She was spinning around in the huge living room of their home, Chuck smiled, and she was acting like a little girl. She was spinning in his direction and once close enough he grabbed her and brought her close.

He kissed her and smiled at her.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf will you marry me?" He asked nervously getting down on one knee. He smiled at her, she was in shock.

Their eyes joined, his nervous hers filled with tears,

"I love you Blair" He said and smiled at her,

"So please marry me" he almost pleaded.

"Of course Chuck, I love you too" she answered and kneeled down and kissed him.

_A/N. okay so the next chapter will be a 2 or 3 years later thing and I might do a sequel for how Chuck and Blair deal with being a family._


	12. The Bass family

Blair looked at Serena nervously. "S, I'm scared," she said, her body shaking. It had been six months since Chuck had asked her to marry him. Six months that had been filled with wedding planning and moving issues. Blair and Kate had moved from their apartment to one Chuck had brought. A bigger 2-floor apartment on 5 avenue. Chuck and Simon had sold their house in L.A. and moved to the Upper East Side and today she was getting married. After six months of hard work planning it, it was finally happening.

Blair hated to admit it, but she was scared as hell. What if Chuck didn't show up? what if Nate had forgotten the rings, What if she fell on the way down the aisle? Those were just some thoughts in Blair's head. Serena stood beside her in her turquoise Maid of Honour dress; her blonde hair was curled and hung down her back. The diamond necklace around her neck made her look even more amazing. Blair smiled; the necklace had been a gift from her to Serena when she 2 months ago had married Dan. Even though Blair did not like to admit it, Dan made her best friend extremely happy.

"Blair?" Serena said looking up at Blair. Blair smiled at her best friend. "I have to tell you something," Serena said.

"What is it S?" Blair asked curios.

"I'm pregnant" she said and laughed.

Blair smiled, "Oh my god S, that's amazing," She said as she hugged her friend.

"Careful Blair, we don't want to ruin the dress now do we?" Serena said sounding like Blair's Mother.

Blair turned around looking at herself in the mirror that hang on the wall. She looked absolutely stunning in her one of a kind Dolce & Gabbana dress. She had met with the two designers 34 times until the dress was flawless. It meant something to Blair that no one else would ever wear something like her dress. It was strapless and in a cream colour. Blair had always been against the 100% white wedding dresses. Unless of course you were a virgin and as clean as the dress but everyone knew that with a daughter you could not be a virgin.

Her hair was as Serena's curled and put up with a few curls hanging down her back. Her make-up was discrete with cream colours that matched her dress. Around her neck hang, the Erikson Beamon Necklace Chuck had given her on her 17th birthday, the day he admitted his feelings and she just laughed at him and told him to kill the butterflies. They were now present in her stomach and she felt like throwing up. She turned around, the white Christian Louboutin shoes clicking against the floor. From her ears hung, a pair of Chris Aire diamond earrings Chuck had given her last night. She brought up her hand; around her wrist was a Dior pearl and diamond bracelet that Serena had given her this morning. On her ring finger sat her engagement ring. An oval Christina Onassis 8 karat diamond ring with the engraving; _Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck._ Blair let her hand fall down her side, gently brushing the silk of her dress. She brought up the other and looked at her Armani watch she had stolen from Chuck long ago. She loved it because it was his and fitted her perfect. She smiled, 8 minutes left.

"Are you ready B?" Serena asked looking at her best friend.

"More than ever" Blair responded smiling at her reflection a last time before turning to face Serena.

"I'm so happy for you Blair," Serena said blowing a kiss too her best friend.

Blair smiled knowing that Serena truly meant it. "Thank you!" Blair told Serena.

"Blair Bear" There moment was interrupted by Blair's father. He had come from France a week ago to be there for the wedding. He was going to give her away.

"Mommy" The two small children said coming out from behind Harold.

Blair smiled at Kate and Simon. Kate was dressed in a Versace turquoise dress and Simon in Black and White tuxedo with a turquoise tie. They looked so adorable holding hands and smiling from ear to ear.

"Mommy you look pretty," Kate said looking at her mother in awe. Simon nodded eagerly.

"You really do Mommy" He said and smiled loving at her.

"Thank you, so do you too," Blair said smiling at two of the three most important people in her life.

"You really do look stunning Blair," Her father said moving closer gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy" Blair said smiling at her father.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Blair nodded her head.

"Yes I am," she said confident.

"Alright then let's get going "Her father said putting out his arm for Blair.

"Wait dad, I need my bouquet," Blair said walking over to the table were a bouquet of roses and lilies stood waiting in a vase. Blair took the bouquet in her hands and walked over to her father.

"Now I'm ready," she said keeping the bouquet in one hand and the other around her father's arm.

"Alright, lets go" Her father said and led her towards the too huge doors that separated her from Chuck. She smiled, in one hour she would be Mrs. Bass and tomorrow she would wake up beside her Husband in Venice.

She looked behind and saw Serena standing with Kate in her left hand and Simon in her right. She smiled at Blair and mouthed "Good Luck". Blair smiled and turned around. Music then started playing and the doors slowly started opening. She took a breath and smiled, seconds later the doors were fully opened and Blair smiled, everyone she knew was there in the beautiful church that was decorated with roses and lilies. The sun was shining brightly outside so the lighting in the Church was perfect. Blair felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes caught his. There he was, at the end of the aisle waiting for her. In a Black tuxedo with the cream coloured dress shirt Blair had given him and a turquoise tie.

_Here comes the bride _started playing and Blair and Harold started walking, closely followed by Serena, Kate and Simon. It took a minute or so to reach the alter and when they did Blair fell nervous again. Nevertheless, looking up at Chuck and seeing him so calmly smiling at her she relaxed. She kissed her fathers cheek and watched him and Chuck say a few words to each other before shaking hands and Harold moving down to sit between Eleanor and Roman.

Chuck smiled at Blair gently leaning in kissing her cheek and whispering 3 words in her ear;

_You look Beautiful_

Blair smiled at said a quiet thank you before sitting down opposite Chuck and beside Serena. Opposite Serena sat Nate who had the honour of being the best man.

Simon and Kate had moved down to sit on the front bench between their grandparent lily and Rufus. Lilly wore a piercing crystal blue floor length gown and looked 10 years younger than normally.

Beside Lilly, on the front left bench, Erik sat with Jenny on his side and their little son Lukas on Jenny's lap. They were already planning on the next one and were considering moving back to New York were Jenny would open a new store with maternity clothes. Jenny was wearing a dress from her own spring collection; it was a beautiful green kneelenght dress that looked gorgeous with her white teint and blonde hair. She had quickly recovered her shape after the birth of Lukas so she looked amazing. .

On the front right row bench sat Eleanor and Cyrus and Harold and Roman and of course Dorota whom was nicely dressed in a pink dress that was way to bright for her but it warmed Blair's heart that she had dressed up for her. Eleanor wore a dark green floor length gown much in the style of Lilly's.

Behind Lilly and Rufus, sat Vanessa and Dan, Vanessa in a Jenny Humphrey Original, this time luckily enough not see through, but still beautiful. She looked happier than normally and the reason for her happiness was placed on her lap gently playing with the brown curls.

Noah Simon Charles Archibald, Nate and Jenny's 1-month-old son. The most adorable kid imaginable. Chuck was his grandfather and therefore Nate had decided to give Chuck name to his son. Vanessa whose beloved grandfather had been named Noah had picked Noah as the name for their son. He looked completely like Nate had when he was one month old.

Dan sat making funny faces to Noah, obviously bored by the priest speech. Dan also looked happier than ever. However, his reason was sitting beside her and Blair could not help but smile at how happy Dan would be when he found out Serena was pregnant.

"And now if Blair and Chuck please join me" The priest spoke and looked from Blair to Chuck.

Blair smiled and got up. (a/n: I don't know what he says exactly so I'm going to leave it out ;D)

Chuck did likewise and before they knew it, they were man and wife,

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest spoke as Blair looked up on her husband. Chuck smiled, gently leaning in and slowly kissing his wife for the first time.

_That night:_

Blair looked beside her, Chuck and she had now been married for 5 hours. Now they were sitting at the tables eating the main dish. Chuck had provided the table with jokes all night but for the last 10 minutes, he had been silent. Blair looked at him nervously, was he regretting? She saw him take a deep breath and stand up. She looked up in horror. Was he leaving?

She looked at him intensely as he stood up from his Chair, every eye in the room now on him. He bends down, took up his fork, and gently tapped his glass.

Blair smiled relieved. He was just holding his speech.

He looked around and took another deep breath before speaking.

Blair watched as his mouth opened and talked, he looked at her and her only.

_Dearest Blair_

_I was once told that love is like an earthquake, Its unpredictable, and a little scary. It hits hard but once the hard part is over you realize you how truly lucky you are. Your love hit me hard and we had to go through the hard times, a few times, but now I truly feel lucky._

_At this point today, I can finally say that your mine and I am yours and I wish for it to stay like that forever. Because without your love Blair, I am nothing._

Blair looked a him, feeling tears form in her eyes.

_We have known each other our entire life. I remember the first time I thought of you as beautiful, you were something different and at that time 15 years ago, and you were unavailable, so to speak. _

_In addition, everyone knows that you would rather have what you cannot get. For years, I told no one about my feelings for you. Maybe because the only two people apart from you that I was close to was either your best friend or boyfriend. Nate, Serena you and I. We grew up together and went through everything together. When I was 16 I knew that you were the one I wanted, but you were with Nate and Nate was and is my best friend and so being the true gentleman that I am I let you off._

Blair smiled at his comment about being a gentleman.

_Until Nate made a mistake and let you go. Today we all know that it was the greatest. Mistake of Nathanial's life. It took us time to figure out we wanted each other and only each other. We played games on each other that at times hurt the other. I suppose that in our relationship I was the one who made the biggest mistake. I left you and I hurt you in the worst way possible. __Nevertheless, through the last six months, we have talked and I believe that we have finally found agreements that we both can live with. Today I made a promise to stand by you in sickness and in health and I intend to keep that promise the rest of my life. I have so much to thank you for Blair, You have taught me how to love, you have given me a family and through everything you stood by me. _

Blair smiled up at Chuck, tears now falling freely from her eyes down her cheek.

_The worst thing I'd ever done, the darkest thought I ever had, you stood by me through it all and without you me life would be meaningless. _

Blair smiled at her own words. She could still remember the day she had told him, because that night her and Chuck had made another life.

_Everything will Change now, new things will happen and problems will occur but as I once said;_

_**In the face of true love, you do not just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to.**_

_Now Blair for us the important thing it to not stop questioning, cause curiosity has its own reason for existing and to be honest you and I Blair would be bored to death without it._

Chuck spoke receiving a few laughs.

_We also have to keep in mind that true love, like ours, burn the brightest but the brightest flames also leave the deepest scar and I know we both have scars on our soul. __Yours mainly caused by my actions and me but I will do everything I can to make it up to you and to our family. _

Blair smiled up at him, he had changed and she was 100% sure everything would turn out perfectly now.

_Just so you know Blair, there is a place in my heart that only you can fill, just so you know I love you now and I guess I always will. _

_Blair to the world your just one person, but to me you are the world._

_Blair I love you_

_Come let us go_

_Come let us see_

_Through thousands world weightless love a waits,_

_I love you Blair Bass_

He finished off and made the whole room stand up clapping for him.

Blair smiled as he looked down at her; she stood up and laughed as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry Baby," he said smiling at her,

"Don't worry they are off happiness" she assured him.

"I love you" she said and leaned in and kissed her husband.

_The next morning, at the Bass residence:_

"Good morning honey" Blair was awoken by the voice of her husband. She looked up at him, standing in front of her with a tray in his hands that was filled with every possible breakfast in the world. Blair had the feeling that the smile plastered on her face was impossible to get rid off. She had smiled every minute since Chuck had said, "I do", in the church.

"Good morning Mr. Bass" Blair spoke smirking at him.

"I hope you slept well Mrs. Bass," he said smirking as well.

"Never better" Blair responded smiling like a crazy kid on Christmas Eve.

He smiled at her leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss.

"MOMMY; DADDY" they heard their kids scream and then the sound of small feet running down the hall. Blair looked at chuck and could not help but laugh at his expression.

"Don't worry, we have our whole life in front of us" she spoke and smiled at him seductively.

"Yeah I know, I just really want y…" the two kids standing in the doorway fully clothed interrupted him.

"We are ready to go" Kate spoke and looked from her mother to her father.

"Sure, why don't you to say good bye to your mommy and then we will get going" Chuck said smiling at his children.

"Okay daddy" Simon said running over to the bed,

"Good bye Mommy, See you in 2 weeks. I will miss you and I love you," Simon said as he hugged Blair tightly. Blair smiled at him and said; "I will miss you too Simon and I love you too" Simon smiled and walked over to Chuck.

"Bye bye mommy, have fun" Kate said hugging her mother, "I love you" the little girl said when she pulled back from her mothers embrace. "Bye princess, I love you too," Blair, said smiling at her beautiful daughter. Chuck looked at his wife, "I will be back soon and then we need to get going," he said as he leaned down and quickly peaked her lips.

_23 minutes later_

"Blair honey, I'm home." Chuck shouted as he stepped into their apartment.

"I am in the bedroom," she shouted back.

Chuck smiled picking up the flowers he had bought for her; it probably was not the best idea to buy flowers when they would be in Europe the next 14 days but he liked the idea of being the perfect husband being his wife flowers.

He stepped out of his shoes and walked towards his and Blair's bedroom on the second floor of the apartment. He walked in quietly to find his wife stressing around trying to pack everything she would need. Louis Vuitton bags were everywhere, some filled and some only half filled. Chuck smiled and reminded himself that having a private jet was a very good thing when being married to Blair.

"Babe, don't stress," he said laughing as she turned around shocked and looked at him confused.

"It not like we will be late for the plane or anything" he joked at her.

"I know, I just want to make sure we don't forget anything," she told him.

"I bought you flowers" he said pulling the flowers out from behind his back, and just like that he managed to get the smile back upon Blair's face.

"Oh my god Chuck, they are so beautiful," she said walking towards him.

"I love you," she said as he gave her the flowers and she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Babe" he said as he peaked her lips.

_Hours later _

Chuck looked around the private jet. It had been many hours since they had left America and was now only 20 minutes away from Italy were their honeymoon would begin. That was all Blair had been told but secretly Chuck had planned so much more; they would start in Rome and then they would go to Venice and then Milano. They would then leave Italy 4 days after their arrival. Spain would be next were they would visit Barcelona and Madrid. Then they on the 7th day of their honeymoon they would go to London and then on the 8th day go to Berlin. Then on the 9th day they would visit Copenhagen, a place Blair had wanted to go to ever since she bought her first By Malene Birger dress. They would spend 2 days in Copenhagen and then leave for Paris where they would spend 3 days before returning to the states. Chuck knew it would be a hard timetable but he also knew Blair would love it.

"How do I look?" Blair asked breaking through to Chuck. He looked up at his wife who had just re-entered from the bathroom where she had been changing. She had insisted on changing before she got off the plane. Chuck smiled, she did look good in sweatpants and her hair messy without make-up but looking as she did now, Chuck felt sure he had just married the most beautiful woman in the world.

Even after hours on a plane, she managed to look like she had gotten 12 hours of sleep. Her hair hang loosely but now with nicely made curls. She wore a tight Roberto Cavalli green dress that finished at her mid things. Her legs looked kilometre long and the Fendi pumps only added extra length. Chuck could not help but wonder why he had ended up with such and fantastic wife.

"Is it that bad?" Blair asked breaking the silence.

Chuck shook his head, "No no Blair, you look absolutely gorgeous," he said and smirked at her.

"I think I might just be the luckiest man in the world being married to someone like you" he said and smiled as she turned a bright red colour.

"Thank you" she replied simply.

_The next morning:_

"Chuck, I love you" Blair exclaimed as she fell down beside Chuck after several hours of lovemaking.

"I love you too," Chuck said between breaths.

Blair looked out the huge window in their bedroom. "I can't believe we are in Italy" She smiled standing up wrapping the cover around her. She walked past the green dress she had worn yesterday that Chuck had almost violently ripped off. She finally got to the window and started out over the ocean. "Its so beautiful Chuck" she said and smiled to herself, this was perfect.

"It really is" she heard Chuck say and seconds later, she felt his body behind her own. He pulled her towards him and she leaned her back against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder still looking out the window.

"Blair can I ask you something?" He asked stroking her hair, his breathing now steady, peaceful, and pure music in Blair's ear. Blair smiled and said; "Of course you can".

"Do you ehh.. Do you want to hmm have…" He said obviously having trouble getting to the point,

"Do I want what?" she asked still smiling. Chuck bass normally always knew what to say and she liked the fact that she changed that.

He took a deep breath and spoke; "do you want to have another child?" he asked nervously.

Blair nodded her head slowly. "Of course I do Chuck" she said and smiled.

She could almost feel Chuck smiling. "You do?"

"Of course I do," she said. "Do you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I would love to be there entire time, it's weird I have two children and I have never been there at their birth or at the scans or anything" he said tears forming in his eyes thinking about everything he had missed.

"It's okay Chuck," Blair said turning around and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"No its not, you needed me there and I let you down" he said now the tears were falling down his cheeks.

"But you're here now and all I need is for you to hold me and make the next 14 days unforgettable" Blair said kissing away his tears. Chuck smiled slightly and pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

_14 days later_

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" the two kids screamed as they caught sight of their parents.

"Hey" Blair sat kneeling down and hugging both Kate and Simon tightly. "We missed you," Simon said as they pulled back and hugged Chuck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How was your trip mommy?" Kate asked later when they were sitting on the restaurant beside the airport.

"It was amazing, we have to take you two there once" Blair said.

"Did you buy us presents?" Kate said excited.

"Of course we did princess. " Chuck said smiling at his daughter, "But you can't get them before we get home" he said and smirked at the two disappointed faces in front of him.

"So why don't we just get going?" Blair asked and pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Yay" the two kids exclaimed and jumped up their chair. Chuck stood up as well and threw some money on the table and then the family left. Kate and Simon running in front, Chuck and Blair walking behind holding hands.

_One week later_

"and see what I got auntie Serena, I got clothes from Europe and figures of the Eiffel tower, Big Ben, the little Mermaid and Brandenburg Tour. Mommy and Daddy were in all the great cities in Europe and mommy promised she is going to take me there," Kate told Serena still extremely excited about all the things Blair and Chuck had brought home.

Simon was on the couch with Dan discussing a new book they had both just read. Simon was like Chuck in many ways except one, he loved to read. The boy could read book all day long and had already by the age of 6 learned 2 languages by heart English & French and was now learning Latin. Blair was extremely proud of him and knew Chuck was too he just wasn't to fond to admit to it.

Blair and Chuck sat in one of the many couches talking about the holiday they were planning for their family.

"Blair I need to talk to you!" Serena said standing up excusing herself from Kate. Blair looked at Chuck and as he nodded she stood up.

"Of course S" she told her best friend and stood up.

They moved into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"So tell me how the honeymoon was?" Serena asked curiously.

"It was absolutely wonderful" Blair said and laughed at the memories.

Serena smiled and Blair noticed that Serena's left hand was placed on her stomach.

"How are things with the Baby?" Blair asked.

"It's great, I am now almost two months and its starting to show" Serena said complaining. Blair could not believe. It was hardly anything at all.

"How bout you and Chuck, aren't you going to give my baby someone to play with?" Serena asked smirking at Blair.

Blair smiled secretively; "We did talk about it and my period is late, but I'm trying real hard not to get my hopes up" Blair said smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Serena asked

"Yeah I did yesterday, they told me they would call today so I'm just waiting for the call," Blair said.

"Oh my god B, It would be so amazing if we had to go through this together.

"I know I really hope I'm pregnant and I think Chuck feels the same way" Blair laughed and looked happier than Serena had ever seen her.

_That evening_

Blair was sitting on a couch in the living room when the phone rang. Dorota had the night off and Chuck was reading for Kate and Simon. A thing he insisted on doing every night because it was something he had always wanted but had never been given. Therefore, Blair stood up and walked towards the phone picking it up and placing it at her ear.

"Blair Bass speaking" she said. It was routine for her now, she was not Blair Woldorf she was Blair Bass.

"Hello Mrs. Bass this is doctor Selly" Blair heard through the phone.

Blair felt herself get all boiled up and nervous, "What can I do for you?" Blair asked.

"I have the result of your test," the voice said.

"And...?" Blair asked.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bass you're pregnant." Blair felt the smile grew upon her face and her left hand placed on her stomach.

"Thank you so much" Blair said before putting the phone down and spinning around of pure happiness.

She was laughing and spinning around the living room when she heard another laugh.

"What are you all happy about?" Chuck asked curious, laughing at the sight of his wife behaving like Kate.

"I have the greatest news for you Mr. Bass," Blair said running towards him. She stopped right in front of him and leaned in to kiss him. While their mouths were attached, Blair took a hold of Chuck right hand and placed it on he stomach. She waited a bit until Chuck pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you…?" before he could finish the sentence Blair simply said; "Yes".

Blair could have sworn she had never seen Chuck Bass so happy before. His smiled reached from ear to ear and before she knew it, he was spinning her around in his arms.

"Blair Bass I love you," he said spinning her around.

_8 months & 2 weeks later_

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Bass, you just became parents to the most wonderful little girl." the doctor said while placing the little newborn in Blair's hand. Blair looked up at Chuck who had tears in his eyes. She could not help but smile when thinking about how helpful he had been the last 8 hours and the last 8 months. He had been at every scan and doctor appointment. He had made Blair eat the weirdest food because it would be good for the baby and he hadn't left her side a single time the last 8 hours.

They were now parents of 3 wonderful kids and they had a wonderful family. Blair smiled; she could not wait to find out what would be in store next for the Bass family.

_**A/N: so here it is; i will make another one or maybe even two i dunno. depends on if you like this one. I worked hard on it and i really hope you enjoy it. Im working on a new story so i have something when this is done. I also need to start doing "what happens in vegas" again. So even when this will be finished there will still be plenty to read. **_

_**Remeber reviews makes my day-**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Sofie...  
**_


	13. note

Hey ppl 

Okay so, I haven't been updating in ages, for any of my stories and now I have come up with a solution, I will only write o none story and you have to pick between all my stories, which one I should start with, when I finished that one, I will go on to another one.

So please review and tell me which one to go on with.

xoxo

Sofie


End file.
